Okami Radiata
by Darknight Silver
Summary: After his mission with the princess, Jack is still injured and is now missing! But what has that got to do with new foreigners in the city? Who are they and what are doing here?
1. Prologue

**_Our story begins with Jack Russell, a warrior of Theater Vancoor, the warriors' guild, who is still recovering from his last mission of guarding the princess. After a few days, he was allowed to go home, but was not to go on any missions until he was completely recovered. On his walking toward home…_**

The walk to Jack's place on the Path of Swords and Wisdom wasn't a long trip, but Jack began to feel sick. He staggered slightly while his vision began to blur. The next thing he knew, Jack was clenching the streetlight, his hand over his mouth, trying to cover his coughing. When the coughing subsided, he took his hand away and examined it. The blood Jack found on his hand continued running down his arm or dripping to the ground. As he stared at his hand, Jack's eyes grew serious, as if he knew something had begun to unfurl.

_Soon, _he thought, _the time will be upon me…_

A few hours later, Gene, also a warrior at Vancoor and a member of the Quintom squad, knocked on Jack's door, wanting to check up on him. "Jack, are you there?" he said.

There was no answer.

"Jack, it's me, Gene."

Still there was no answer.

Gene, now annoyed, tried the doorknob and found it unlocked. Creaking the door open, he peered inside. The place was completely dark, but when his eyes became accustomed to it, he became as white as his hair. Gene ran out the door without even bothering to close it and headed straight for Theatre Vancoor to report the terrible news.

For what Gene found was a puddle of blood…

…and no Jack.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Two weeks after Jack's disappearance, a large group of strange foreigners came to Radiata through the Lupus Gate Entrance. There were around forty of them, some riding horses, others just walking. However, the most noticeable of this parade was the foreign carriage that was shaped like a small house, but was covered by curtain-liked material instead of walls.

Suddenly, Kira, the daughter of the weapon shop known as The Survivor, came running into the street, chasing after a ball her friend Nick had kicked. As she stopped to pick it up, a horse and its rider were spooked from her sudden appearance. Kira was frozen with fear as the horse suddenly reared, causing its rider to fall, and just before it could stomp her with it's hooves, she felt herself being pushed to the side of the street, out of harms way. When the dust finally settled, Kira looked to see a boy her age that she had never seen before holding her. For a moment, she thought that her eyes were playing tricks on her. The boy had the ears and tail of a wolf!

"You okay?" the strange boy asked. Kira blinked as her thoughts returned. Taking a closer look, Kira found that the boy was wearing a cloth over his head, holding his hair back, and his sash was long enough to trail behind him. She gave a slight nod, blushing with embarrassment and confusion.

The commotion caused quite a scene as people began to gather. Her father came out of his shop and, after taking his daughter out of the boy's hands and kneeling down to check for injuries, with Nick right beside her, demanded an explanation from the crowd about what happened, but before anyone could utter a word, a strong voice answered.

"It is my fault, good sir. Please forgive my inattention."

The stun crowd turned to the fallen rider as he walked up and stood next to the young boy. Getting a good look at them, everybody knew that they were nobles. Although the young boy's clothes were casual, nearly half of it was made from expensive materials and sewn with great skill while the rider's armor shone brightly in the sun. Both of them had a weapon tucked in their belts, although the boy had a small knife while the rider had a broadsword. The biggest difference between the two of them was that the rider had white streaks in his hair, unlike the boy's silvery hair. Either way, most nobles that the crowd knew would never take the blame in a situation, much less apologize for what had happened! In fact, most nobles blamed those around them for the trouble and demanded large retribution for over the simplest things.

"I was not paying close attention to my surroundings, sir." The rider continued. "I did not see the child come running into the street. Had I been more cautious, this entire incident would not have happened and for that, you have my deepest apologizes." He bowed his head deeply when he finished.

For a moment, nobody said anything. Then Kira's father gave a sigh and, standing up, said, "It's okay. It wasn't just your fault. Thank you for your apology." He turned to his daughter. "Kira, you know better than to run out into the street without looking both ways."

"I know, Papa, but the ball…"

"She ran out into the street to get her ball." The young boy piped up. He hadn't spoken a word until now. "Her ball got kicked into the street and she didn't see Nezumi come riding up." He gave a small wink to Kira, who blushed in reply, much to Nick's annoyance.

Her father looked at the strange boy and let out another sigh. "I suppose you're right. This entire thing was all just an accident."

"Be lucky that there were no injured." The rider called Nezumi said. "Most encounters like this end badly more often than not."

"Too true." The father agreed. The crowd, finding the situation had come under control, dispersed to the sides of the streets in order for the rest of foreigners to pass. Although they made backwards glances at the strange boy and rider, it was without disdain and mostly curiosity.

The father thanked the young boy and returned to his shop while Nick stayed beside Kira, never taking his eyes off of the boy. Nezumi walked back to his horse and just as the boy was about to leave, Kira turned to the boy. "Um…thanks for helping me."

He grinned. "No problem. Be lucky I was here."

"And yet, you shouldn't be." Nezumi said when he returned with his horse in tow. The boy stiffened and didn't say anything. Nezumi continued with a smirk, "You should be back at the palace, Master Niju."

"Niju?" Nick asked, still not taking his eyes off of them.

"My name." the boy called Niju said.

"Um…are you nobles or something?" Kira asked.

"Yup! Well, Nezumi here is at least. I don't have an official title, yet."

"Wow, so cool!" Kira exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know. But I can do some other stuff, like…"

"Alright, Master Niju, that's enough." Nezumi intervened, placing his hand on Niju's shoulder. "It is time to go."

Niju made a face and slipped out of the rider grip. "Awe…but I never seen this place before! I want to go exploring!"

Kira wanted Niju to stay as well. He was interesting and fun and she wanted to play with him, but even more than that, Kira just couldn't shake the feeling that there is something more to this boy.

"Be that as it may, we have business at the castle and you are keeping us from…" Nezumi slowed to a stop as the sound of wheels came.

The fancy carriage had come to a stop in front of them with the curtain nearest to them drawn back to reveal a cloaked figure in the middle of what appeared to be a giant bed, covered with silk pillows and soft furs. The figure turned to them, revealing that he was wearing a mask. Kira and Nick thought they were in trouble when he appeared to be looking at them. They were stun when he didn't say a word, but instead smiled brightly at them. Although they couldn't see the stranger's eyes, it felt as if the figure was glowing with sincerity. The figure then began tapping on one of the beams, without saying a word. Though Kira and Nick didn't know what was going on, Niju was smiling greatly and looking pleased while Nezumi gave a look of surprise, which then slowly turned to amusement.

"What? What's going on?" Nick asked Nezumi with worried tone.

"He is asking if you two can show Niju around the city. He knows that Niju is going to sneak away to explore anyway and my lord thought it would be a better idea that someone keep an eye on him and keep him out of trouble."

"Hey! I don't get into trouble _that _much!" Niju answered.

Kira's and Nick's eyes widened with surprise at the request, then earnestly nodded their heads. The lord's eyes smiled again and nodded as he began to tap out a new message.

Nezumi translated again, with a look of great annoyance. ": And Niju, you can bring those other stowaways that you brought with you!?: Just how many people did you bring with you, Niju!?"

"Not much. Just my friends from the court."

"You have tons of friends from the court! Wait you didn't bring…" Nezumi gave a look of horror.

"Yes, I brought your little sister with me too." Niju answered, dodging a mock punch from Nezumi, and then shouted as he ran off, "Come on, everybody! We're going to see the rest of the city! Kira, Nick, let's go!" He said to them as a group of at least a dozen of Niju's friends came out of their hiding places and with them, strangely, came the sounds of fur, scales, and feathers. As they all ran after him, with Kira and Nick following close behind, the sound of true laughter filled the air.

Nezumi shook his head with a smile and turned back to his lord. "Your cousin seems to be happy. He hasn't been in this city for less than five minutes and he already made new friends. Trouble, however, always has a habit of following you two, though."

The lord gave him a perplexed look and tapped a new message.

"Yes, my lord, we all know that you two don't intentionally look for trouble, it usually finds you. However, I and the other Clan Leaders are thankful that your kindness and understanding has not faded. Though…we all still worry."

Another tapped message.

"We worry for your well-being, my lord, and…we worry of the extent that you will take to ensure the safety and prosperity of others. That has always been a great fault of yours."

A long pause came, followed by a short tapped message. Nezumi's eyes widened with surprise, but before he could reply, the lord's attendant approached them and said that we must move on to the castle to greet with the King of Radiata. The lord nodded to the both of them and went on his way, his attendant close behind.

Nezumi sighed, knowing that he'll never truly understand his lord, unsure if that was a good thing or not. He followed after them, truly grateful for being by his lord's side. For Nezumi had complete understanding of his lord's words.

_:That is not a fault, it is a dedication for others wellbeing.:_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Ridley was with her father, Lord Jasne, in the throne room, along with Sir Cross, Lord Larks, Sir Lucian, General Dynas Stone, as well as King Jiolus and his daughter, Princess Bellflower. The King had summoned them to discuss the trade issues with the other races.

Or so the report said.

Ridley had no idea why she was here. Her father was here, so she couldn't be representing him. Not all the captains were here, although Cross was here, so this doesn't involve all the Knights. She shook her head, completely at a lost. Her thoughts returned to the past, when times were much simpler and Jack was still her partner. She blamed herself for getting him fired and longed for his companionship ever since. _It just isn't fair, _she thought, _Jack didn't do anything wrong. In fact, if he wasn't there, that Blood Orc might have done worse damage! _She blinked in surprise, a thought held in her head. _Hang on…Blood Orcs aren't usually found up in the north. They prefer the warm south, not the chilly north. What were those two Orcs doing up there!?_

While Ridley continued with her pondering, the princess was bored; she was there only to learn about politics, which, in her opinion, was rather quite dull. However, having been taught in etiquette since she was a child, she did not let her boredom show in either her face or her body language. Her thoughts turned to the fun she had the other day when she went to town with the squad from Vancoor. Even getting kidnapped was exciting, though it still terrified her, but she was, and still is, very grateful to the squad who had rescue her. On a whim, she decided to evaluate the squad.

The sergeant, Jarvis, she thought he was called, she immediately rejected in looks and he didn't seem to have much personality. He was also slow and quick to complain, not to mention completely absent-minded. He was, after all, the last one to learn that she was kidnapped. She decided that he was all bark and no bite, especially when it came to fights, cause he left all the fighting to the other two squad members.

The boy, Daniel, she remembered, that had talked to her for most of the time was nice and sweet, but never looked at her in the eye, which greatly annoyed her. It was already bad enough that hardly anyone gave her respect as an individual, but she did not like being treated as if she was some dangerous creature that won't attack if you don't meet its eye. Nonetheless, he had a wonderful personality, but it didn't make up for his lack of looks or strength. He was slower than a snail, not to mention a total klutz, and didn't have any brains especially when he almost overpaid for one of her trinkets. During the fight, he got knocked out in the first attack and didn't come to until the fight was over and the kidnappers escaped to their base. In the end, she decided that she liked him as a friend, but that was it.

The last squad member, on the other hand, was the one she liked the most. Although he gave a cocky attitude when they first met, she immediately felt all the pressures of castle life melt away, just by being near him. He was blunt and a tad arrogant, but his kindness and love of life far outweigh them.

At first she thought that he didn't like her very much cause her aristocratic upbringing and such, but that thought was quickly dismissed when he lent a helping hand when she couldn't afford an expensive item. Instead of trying to convince her to not get the item, he simply heaved a sigh, pulled out a badge of sorts, and showed it to the shopkeeper. The shopkeeper, after examining it for authenticity, gave them a discount that cut the price by half, allowing her to buy it, smiling nonstop. When they left the shop, she asked him what the badge was and where did he get it.

"It's called a VIP Badge." He answered. "I got it after defeating a golden tortoise in the Dorse Region."

After that, she excitingly continued asking him questions about his life and his adventures and when she asked him if her questions were bothering him, he smiled and said he didn't mind at all. It really warmed her heart that he didn't treat her as if she was a strange unknown being, but as a person no different from anyone else he had met before.

Apparently, his kindness doesn't extend to just the nobles. Many people stopped to greet him while they were shopping and he always greeted them back with enthusiasm. When she was kidnapped, he was the first to learn what had happen and also caught up to her and her kidnapper. He did most of the fighting while the other two slacked, using all sorts of strategies during the battle, and quickly defeated the perpetrators. She finally decided that his gentle looks, good-natured heart, and combination of strength and brains earned him the crush of a princess. _Ah, _Bellflower thought, blushing, _I hope the day that I will see him again arrives. I wonder if he would tell me of all his new adventures? I wonder if I will join him on his adventures!? Oh, that would be wonderful! Oh, I can't wait to see you once more, my sweet, courageous Jack!_

As Princess Bellflower continued with her fantasies, oblivious to reality, the rest of the group were in the middle of a debate about the light elves, but when an attendant came in and whispered in the King's ear, Ridley paid full attention.

"Really?" King Jiolus said. "So soon? I only received the message of their visit just last week."

"Yes, sir. I do believe that it is them." The attendant conveyed. "I have never seen these people before and frankly, sire, these people are the most particular persons I have ever seen. I can only assume that they are the emissaries that you are expecting, your highness."

"Very well. You may grant them entry to the Palace. Please bring them here, Winston."

"As you wish, sire." Winston bowed, and left the throne room.

Lord Jasne took note of what Winston had said and, with a hint of worry, asked, "Your majesty, are you expecting someone?"

King Jiolus, knowing his chamberlain would worry and knowing full well he will have to put Lord Jasne at ease, sighed as his inference proved correct. "Yes, I am. In fact, this is the main reason I have summoned you all here, including you as well, Bellflower." He said sharply, taking a glance at his daughter, who was startled out of her daydreams.

"If it is one of the faerie races," Cross exclaimed with a hint of venom, "then why do we have to be bothered by them?"

"Calm yourself, Cross." Lord Larks said calmly. "This isn't an army marching towards us. However, you do have a point. If it is one of the faerie races, why are they coming here?"

"Because they are **not **native to this land." The King explained, shocking everyone. "They claim that they are of magical blood, but of which, I haven't the clue."

"What do you mean, your highness?" Lord Jasne asked.

"Indeed." Cross interjected. "There are only five races of faerie that are known. These…_**foreigners**_," he spat, "have to belong to one of these races."

"Under normal circumstances," answered the King, "I would agree with you. However, these foreigners are from the mysterious land of Nippon."

The reactions of the groups ranged from surprise to awe to suspicion and downright anger. Ridley was perplexed; she had never seen anyone from outside of Radiata borders before, especially unknown faeries! Especially from Nippon, the island country that has been isolated for centuries.

All sorts of thoughts flitted all over Princess Bellflower's mind. She was like Ridley, never having even met foreigners before. She wondered what were they like, if they really were faeries and what they could do if they were! She couldn't wait to meet them.

"But, sire," Dynas inquired, "what does this have to do with the princess?" Princess Bellflower gave her father a look of curiosity.

The King answered, "Well, the main reason of their importance isn't because they may be magical."

"It's not?" everybody said.

The King shook his head and said, "Not at all. The reason is because the emissary is the only prince of Nippon."

Everyone gasped. Out of all the news that the King gave, this was the most shocking. Nobody even suspected that the visiting emissary was a prince and not just any prince at that!

"Now why would these foreigners send their own prince as an emissary?" Lord Larks wondered.

"Who cares about that!" Cross yelled, "I want to know what they are planning!"

"Enough Cross!" Dynas exclaimed, "For all we know, they might want to make trade between Radiata and Nippon!"

"That is correct." The King said. Everyone turned their gaze at him. "This is a diplomatic visit to discuss trade agreements between our two countries. I wouldn't be surprise if they sent their prince as a show of sincerity toward peace, even if he brings his vassals with him."

"That would make sense." Lord Jasne agreed. "By sending their own prince to an unknown, perhaps even dangerous, country, it shows that they truly want to strive for peace."

"I agree." Sir Lucian said, quietly. "Because the emissary is the only heir to the throne, a country wouldn't risk his life by putting him in a dangerous situation such as this. His vassals are more than likely here to provide the heir with protection and serve as advisors."

Silence formed after he finished. Sir Lucian rarely speaks during arguments, but when he does, his vast knowledge of politics always supports whatever side he is on and gains victory.

After a long moment, Lord Larks sighed and said, "I say that we watch and learn. Cross' worry is not without thought and your argument, Sir Lucian, is valid as well. If we remain cautious, no harm should come to us."

Everybody nods in agreement, even Cross.

Princess Bellflower spoke up, though. "But, Father, you still haven't answered General Dynas' question. What does this have to do with me?"

"This doesn't just involve you, my dear. It also involves Captain Ridley." A surprised look spread on Ridley's face. King Jiolus beckoned her to come up.

"Why, sire?" Ridley asked when she arrived.

"Because the prince is closest in age to the two of you. He might feel more comfortable with people his own age since he will be unfamiliar with our lands. As such, I am leaving it up to you two to get him settled in the castle. Treat him well."

"Of course, Father."

"Understood, sire." Ridley said and went to stand beside the princess.

Before anyone could say another word, Winston the steward returned. "Your guests ask if they could be admitted."

"Admittance granted." The King answered.

* * *

**I hope you are enjoying the story so far and if you don't, please review and tell me what's wrong.**

**Darknight Silver**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Okami or Radiata Stories**


End file.
